Doctor Shinkenger
by LovelyAngel13
Summary: This srory takes place in the future. After all the Gedoushi has been defeated,Takeru becomes a doctor in a hospital. But guess who's there also? His crush, Kotoha. There could be some new characters in this. So, enjoy!


**I am sooo sorry... I haven't been here for awhile. I had a lot of tests that I had to do. But anyways, I hope you like this fanfiction. If you hate it, ignore it. If you love it, enjoy and review it. Thanks! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN SHINKENGERS!**

* * *

"Since all the Geodoushi are all dead, what are you going to do now, tono? You can't just live as a samurai anymore,"Hikoma said."How about being a musician? Or a teacher, perhaps?"

"No..."Takeru turned to look at him."What happens if there is an another attack?"

"There won't be, tono! The next generation of the sentai team can deal with it. You can't be a samurai forever."

"You're right, Jii...But what should I do than being a samurai?"

Hikoma's face brighten."Take one of my suggestions!"

"No..."Takeru put his tumb to his chin, thinking."How about a doctor?"

Hikoma cam towards him and puts his hands at his shoulders."That's perfect, tono! You could even save lives from being a doctor!"He puts down his arms from Takeru's shoulders."But...wouldn't it take six years to be one?"

"Don't worry, I will definitely pass the colleges. If I want to be it, then I can be it. But, I'll be apart from Kotoha,"Takeru frowned.

"Does she know you like her, tono?"Hikoma asked.

Takeru shook his head."Don't worry, she might like someone else better than me. Besides, it's a forbidden rule. I can't marry her."He slowly walked to his room.

"Tono..."Hikoma whispered.

* * *

**6 Years Later**

* * *

A man with a black bookbag and red luggage steathily walk out of a building. He wore a red and black striped shirt with blue pants. His shoes were Converse. His hair was short and was waved to his left side of his face. And that man was, Takeru. Takeru started stretching.

"Ah..I'm finally out of that college. Now, all I need to do is find Tokyo Azuki Hospital, so I could work there tomorrow. But for now, I want to relax at the Shiba mansion."He began to walk to the direction of where the Shiba Mansion is.

"Tono! You're back!"Hikoma came over and started hugging him. Takeru replied the hug back. Hikoma looked at him." Those professors at that college wouldn't even let me see you! Wow..."He looked at Takeru's height."You grown taller, and you look so different! Hm...do you want to celebrate it. I can try to get the other Shinkengers come here to celebrate."

"It's okay, Ji... They could be busy with what they are doing."Takeru started walking towards his room."I'm going to rest, okay. Don't dare tell the others to come here."

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Takeru walks out of his room and walked into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Hikoma and the Kuroku making breakfast. Takeru saw Hikoma put out eight plates. Takeru knew what it meant. Hikoma then saw Takeru.

"Tono! You woke up!"

Takeru palmed his face with his right hand."I can't believe you did this even when I told you not to let them come here."

"What do you mean, tono? Who's coming here?"Hikoma pointed at each plates."These plates are for you, me, and the Kuroku, when they are finished with their jobs."

"Oh..Never mind. Let's eat, Jii."Takeru sat down.

"Alright, tono."Hikoma sat down next to him."Itadakimasu,"he sighed.

Takeru was still eating his breakfast. Hikoma keeps looking at him. It was too boring in the kitchen.

"So..tono. Where are you going to work at now?"Hikoma said, touching his food with his chopsticks and then eating it.

"Tokyo Azuki Hospital,"Takeru replied quickly.

"When are you going, tono?"

"Probably today. I need to find out where my place is suitable in the hospital."

"Oh...I see."Hikoma stared into space, looking for an idea to make the atmosphere interesting."How about Kotoha? Did you see her anywhere?"

Takeru spits out the food out his plate. He grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth. He looks at Hikoma."Why ask that? What a random question,Ji. Besides, why would I even see her at my college. She is still in Kyoto."

"Do you miss her, tono?"Hikoma asks.

Hikoma sees the blushes on the flustered Takeru. He sees Takeru looking at the time."Oh...look at the time. I guess I have to go to Tokyo Azuki Hospital."He got up."Bye, Ji."He quickly left the room.

"Hey...you can't run away from a question. Ah...tono."

* * *

Takeru walks out of the Shiba Mansion, carrying his book bag and his Shodophone out.

"Ah...where is the hospital?"He scratched his head."Can I use my Shodophone?"He thought about the consequenses."Nah...I shouldn't. It should be used for being a Shinkenger."He put the Shodophone in his book bag and pulled out his phone out from his pocket. He tried searching up where it is and found it.

He walked in the hospital. There were patients coming in and out. Doctors and nurses were rushing everywhere. Takeru peacefully walked to a counter and sees a lady almost half asleep. Her elbows were on the desk.

"Um...excuse me?"He waved his hand in her face to see if she was awake.

Suddenly she fell out of her chair. He looked around himself to see if anyone was looking. Everyone was too bhusy with patients. He quickly got where the lady was. He gently shook the lady.

"Please wake up, Nurse..."He looked at the name tag."Nurse Eri, wake up."He kept shaking her, until she woke up.

She finally did. She quickly jumped up."Oh my gosh..What just happened!"She looked at him.

"Oh..um...I was going to ask you a question,but you fell asleep."

"I fell ASLEEP! Did anyone see me?"

"Don't worry, the secret is in my hands."

"Good..What a relief!"She turned to me."So..what was your question?"

"Oh.. I applied to this hospital, after I graduated from my college. And now, I don't know where to go from this hospital."

"Wow..you are going to be a doctor?"He nodded."You shouldn't be a doctor. You are too handsome, and I think that being a model would suit you."

He blushed and chuckled."Um..thank you."

"Okay...let's go find my leader. She will know where you will be placed at."She started to walk down a long hallway, and he followed her.

"Am I the only one applied to this hospital right after graduating my college?"

"I don't think so. Awhile ago, three people asked me where they had to go."She looked at me and smiled."You won't be alone."

They enter a big room that has a sign that says,'ER', and the room has offices, patients, nurses, doctors, and curtains.

Nurse Eri started pointing at a lady in a white coat, holding a clipboard."You see that lady in the white uniform?"He nodded."That is my team leader. She'll show you where you will belong to."She fished her phone out."Ugh..I have to go."She looked up at him."I'll see you later,bye!"She started running where we first headed here.

Takeru walked up to the lady."Um..excuse me? I applied for this hospital after I finished my college. And I'm wondering where do I start at."

The lady looked up at him."What's your name?"

"Shiba Takeru."

"Shiba Takeru? The Shiba Takeru. The 19th head of the Shinkenger?"

"Yes."

She looked at her clipboard again and then at him."Are you sure you want to be a doctor?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay..your team leader is Dr. Masato or you can call him Chief Masato."She continued to look at her clipboard."I think you are the fourth person in his team. You can go into his office and inform him that you are in his team. He'll give you the white coat, so you could work."

"Alright, thank you."

He found Dr. Masato's office and opened the door. He heard a loud bang, when he opened it. Everyone turned around to look at him. There was a girl with short, brown hair tied into a pony tail and glasses. There was a boy with black hair and was tall as him. And there was an another girl that was kind of pretty. She had long black hair. She had bangs and make-up on herself. She was a true woman. And then, there was a man in a white coat. His face was beat red, and it looked like he didn't shaved.

"Who are you?"The man in the white coat said.

"I..I'm in your team. I am Shiba Takeru."

"Shiba Takeru?"The man picked up a clipboard and looked at it."Huh..you are in my team."He looked back at Takeru."Well, I hope you do better than these idiots."The man walked over to Takeru."I'm going to ask you one question that could make you become a real doctor."The man had a grip of his white coat and showed it to Takeru."You see this coat?"

"Yes.."

"Do you think it will make you become a real doctor with this?"

"I-"

A door crashed open."Gomenesai for being late!"

Takeru turned around and looked at the person. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was a girl. Her hair was curly ,and it was down. She wore a yellow and white striped shirt with blue shorts. Her smile was fragile. It was Kotoha.

* * *

**So...how did you all like it? Tell me, because my writings and brain has improved throughout this school year.**


End file.
